from the heart
by fallenphoenixrising
Summary: life in limbo and hearts in ice, these stand alone chapters expose the deepest, most hidden plauges of the hearts of our inuyasha charectors.
1. spoken tears

_ok i know youve all been waiting way to long for me to update BMDD but im having major writers block, i hope you understand, this is a poem from kagome to inuyasha, i may post more poems if you ask me and if you want check out my other storys BMDD, continuing story once i get insperation, and my imortal. this poem does belong to me even if inuyasha doesnt so i would appricaiate it if you didnt use it without my consent enjoy and r&r i promise this is a good poem_

**Spoken Tears**

I tried to cry out,

to scream,

to shout,

but the strangled cries were silenced by tears,

by fears unspoken in the absence of light.

Words are not enough here,

Silence is my only answer,

My only soft-spoken words to give to you,

Don't you understand?

Can you not hear the tears in my voice when I say nothing?

Gagged by uncertainty, and doubt,

I can no longer call out my sorrows,

Only look to you to read what my pleading eyes implore.

So hear my plea now that all words have left me,

Hear my unspoken odyssey,

And when you do,

remember my pleading eyes,

my silent cry for unwanted help.

_alright you can tell me you didnt like it and why but this poem is something that was not originally meant for this so while i usually dont mind flames please dont flame this b/c it is a relfection of my own feelings, thanks. remeber if you want this to become an ongoing poem page tell me in a review._


	2. limbo

_i am continuing this story for poetry and i probably wont get to update this fast all the time since these are my old poems and the new ones will come later, once again please do not use these poems they belong to me. this poem is not for any one charector it fits for several, all of which lost their childhoods early, most could consider this for, sango, kohakoo, miroku, inuyasha, and shiori, if you think of someone else it can be for them too please dont flame since its from the heart._

Limbo

The heart grows silent here,

In this place there is no great laughter or joy.

The sweet innocent whims of childhood has no place in so desolate a land,

And all that is left is the hopelessness of a series of never-ending vicious cycles.

In time you learn to forget once pleasant dreams,

And ignore the pain of your heart in the absence of words.

But no amount of time may ease the scars from your wrists

or subdue the chocking pain of the lost chaste identity.

I suppose you may call this limbo,

It is the long hallway in a baron house to a fruitless door.

Behind you all happiness slips away and unable to go back or stop,

You move forward towards what inevitably lies in wait.

Perhaps my own heart will one day share its secrets with me again

And a smile will shape my lips

But nevermore will true carefree joy become me.

So dear children,

Enjoy your luscious bounty and lust not for the rising sun.

For all too soon the time for play is done

And the sun you reach for beats harsh upon your back

as you walk the baron lands thinking longingly of youth.

_an another poem down, thanks to the following reviewers:_

_mewmewfireheart for reviewing and adding me to your favs._

_and kai's kitten._


	3. shards

_hey everyone, this is kind of an AU about what i think life for kagome would be like if she married someone like hojo, i hope you like reading it as much as i like writing it, please do not use without my consent._

Shards

Broken glass on a carpet floor,

Gleaming shards of a shattered vase,

That so resembles the tear drops on her sorrowed face,

Caused by a shattered heart.

The baby cries in the room next door,

And the broom is all that keeps her from the floor,

Her dreams are now no more.

Her soul is gone,

Her eyes are dull,

Trapped within the pretense of a loving embrace.

She dies the death of a woman scorned,

And cries the tears of a forlorn love from years long gone by.

What is left for the forgotten but the distant memory of chaste kisses in the sun,

What is left for the dead but the coffin in which they rest their heads,

And what is left for the broken but the vision of others whole.

_you know the drill please r&r, i love each of them, speaking of reviews thanks to mew mew fire heart for her 2nd review. once again while i do like a little constructive criticism i do not appreciate flames especially for my poetry if you dont like it feel free to tell me but prepare to be ready to back it up._


	4. unfinished butterfly

_Hi again, sorry it's taking me so long to update stories, I'd been really busy with school but now that its summer I might get in a few chapters. But before the usual warnings and the poem itself, I want to tell some news that's good for me but not for my stories, I got accepted into the best school in my state, you have to have a 3.5 GPA and at least a 25 on the ACT to get in, it's a live in school meaning I have to move away and it's a hard school with collage level courses and course loads with two hours of required studying and chores meaning after summer my stories will be taking a slower update turn then usual, I may get some in on weekends when my loads not to big and I'm not home but we'll just have to see. Anyways, this is a poem dedicated to a very brave boy who died of cancer recently but it fits for the time when Songo kills Kohako. Please don't steal._

**Unfinished butterfly**

What dreams beyond his cacoon has this unfinished butterfly yet to see.

Unknown to us within a hollow pouch lies glory too great for this world so now we set him free.

His wings like an angel spread to fly him far away.

The pain is gone now,

His job is done now,

Say goodbye now,

An unfinished butterfly no more.

_Thanks for reading and please no flames this is for Dakota._


	5. child's play

_This ones for little inuyasha, how I see his childhood. Please no steal._

Childs play 

In the lonely halls of an old brown house there lives the ghost of a quiet child playing.

Dreaming of a place where balls are not his only friends and faces change expressions daily.

_Ok I know you can do it, press the pretty button, short I know but come on what do you want from me, no flames please._


	6. colors

_Just a little reflection from kagome on the world and its biggest problem._

Colors 

The sun dawns bright on a day of gray in a world of black and white.

What is color but the essence of light, and what is light but the opposite of dark which all embark to destroy.

To see a gray world is to see a colorful dream of a nonexistent in between

And so the newday dawns like the day before,

And when the sun should set and bare with it the light,

The moon takes up its pedestal to banish the darkness might.

_Ok so it's a little deep, love it hate it I don't care just tell me._


	7. crying

_Kagome's return to the present. You no steal I no kill._

**Crying**

A shattered dream in a single tear drop gleams,

No more shall I shed.

Quietly I dry my eyes and let myself draw in.

_Ok that makes, several so far now I know you can do it review._


	8. dark dreams

Kagomes dreams 

**Dark dreams**

I dream of a place where pain cannot my shattered heart touch,

Where lies are white and children never outgrow their innocence.

In this realm of the sandman's rule,

Life is no longer a continuous struggle for supremacy, ending in a cold uncaring fashion.

Without regard to age, to hopes, to kindness, to families, or friends.

Here there is no king or queen, no black or white or gray,

But then I wake and find myself within a covers loveless embrace,

Smothering me in the warmth of a new day,

The world of light reclaims me and tears away my happy dreams of darkness.

_Review and live, flame and die_


	9. goodbye

This is kagome saying goodbye to inuyasha when she goes to kill herself for kikyo and he stops her.

Goodbye 

I close my eyes and say goodbye to watching life unfold.

My last goodbyes are aptly told on a tear stained note.

But when the final dues are paid,

Another's needs block my escape.

_Ok not my best but you can review and tell me that, please._


	10. goodnight

_The death of a character I'll let you decide who._

**Goodnight**

My last breath escapes as my knees give way and I fall,

Into myself and away from the light of day,

At the end of the way to my goodnight I cry for the life left behind and embrace the darkness of my new found knight.

I will not fight it as my eyes slowly close and time becomes an unknown woe of life and strife I am no longer part of.

_Yes I do mean for knight to be spelled that way, please review, I know you can._


	11. pedistols

_This one's for kikyo, don't really like the woman love the story. Please no steally._

**Pedestals**

Afraid of heights upon a pedestal,

My crooked halo sits between my battered wings,

Dull gray eyes view lives beyond my sheltered hallow,

And the muffled sounds of joyful laughter filters through my stony defenses,

To penetrate my stone cold heart.

The pedestal tips and I hang by a fragile sting pulled from my tattered clothing.

_You know the drill, you don't flame without a reason._


	12. puppet strings

_An ode to kohaku._

Puppet strings 

A child I am not,

Alone I'll always be,

Free to live my life,

Upon the whims of puppet strings.

With eyes that cannot see,

And memories I don't own,

What is left for me,

When this prison is a home.

I live within a hollow mind,

I pray there's still a life to find,

I'll say goodbye to all that's mine,

And let the voices chime.

A child I am not,

Alone I'll always be,

Free to live my life,

Upon the whims of puppet strings.

_Not my best but it's there._


End file.
